Tales of a Former Lin Kuei Assassin
by swiggityswagwhatsinthename
Summary: Smoke and Sub-Zero escape the Lin Kuei in order to avoid the impending Cyber Initiative. They now find themselves in Outworld and the Mortal Kombat tournament. Now they fight to survive, but what will happen when feelings begin to arise between two of the kombatants?


A chill was present in the air of the day. It was fitting for a certain cryomancer's plans for the night. The cryomancer in question went by the name of Kuai Lang, formerly codenamed Tundra, and now unofficially codenamed Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero was the codename of his older brother Bi-Han, who had been sent to represent Earthrealm and the Lin Kuei for the Mortal Kombat tournament. A week and a half ago, a message had been received by the clan stating that Bi-Han was killed by the Netherrealm wraith Scoprion.

Upon hearing of the death of his brother, Kuai Lang was devastated. For a day, he stayed in his room and took no visitors, meditating constantly. Then, after approximately 36 hours of solitude, he emerged and went straight for the archives, talking to nor acknowledging no one. Despite the efforts of fellow assassins and friends to comfort him, they were brushed off.

For days he went back and forth between the training hall and archives, perfecting the art of bending ice to his will until he reached a similar level to that of Bi-Han. Kuai Lang did not sleep for this time period, only taking short breaks to meditate in order to keep up his energy and determination.

A majority of the clan took attention to Kuai's efforts and rigorous, borderline obsessive, practicing, including the Grandmaster himself. While many began to worry for the ninja, while some took the immature path and placed bets on whether or not he'd exercise himself to death. Positive or negative, the work of Kuai Lang had effectively garnered the attention of the entire village.

After countless hours of mastering cryomancing, Kuai finally returned to "the real world." There was not much of an improvement in his social skills, however. Instead of plain ignoring someone when they spoke to him, he simply nodded. When one unfortunate foolish fellow Lin Kuei sarcastically commented on his anger with Kuai for not dying and causing him to lose the bet, Kaui merely broke his jaw with a single uppercut and continued on his way.

After that incident, it was unanimously silently decided that it might not be the best idea to talk to him.

That brings us to today. Kuai Lang, or Sub-Zero, sat atop the roof of one of the dormitories and observed the setting sun over the snow-capped mountains. The blue sky melted into orange directly over the peaks providing for a beautiful sight. Tonight, he would be kissing all of that goodbye.

The tournament had ended three days ago. Bi-Han had been deceased for twelve days.

Twelve days since his brother had died.

Twelve days.

The new Sub-Zero had plenty of time to think about his predecessor's fate. The name Scorpion had seemed familiar to him upon initially hearing it, but after a while it came to him. Scorpion was a warrior from the rival Shirai Ryu clan named Hanzo Hasashi. The Shirai Ryu were destroyed by an unknown force, but the Lin Kuei were pinned with the responsibility of it. The Grandmaster figured not to argue with a good thing and gladly accepted the blame.

Apparently, Scorpion was back from the dead, and Sub-Zero did not have the slightest clue how. What he did know was that Scorpion killed his brother, and for that, vengeance was necessary. Admittedly, Kuai Lang was not sure where the spectre was, but Godsdamn him if he was not going to traverse the very edges of the Earth and more to find him.

Sub-Zero slowly stood up and watched the little that remained of the Sun dip below the mountains. Saying tonight was the most important night of his life was a major understatement. There was no going back after what he was going to do, but it all depended on making sure nobody knew. The Grandmaster would never approve of what he was thinking.

With some handwork, he created an ice slide to the ground which he rode to the stone below and gave it a kick which made it shatter after he was finished with it. He was in no rush as he walked down the long cobblestone passageway toward his room. He had gathered a plethora of supplies necessary, including some weapons from Cyrax for "study". Thankfully, Cyrax had put it down as being related to his recent devotion to fighting which, technically, it was.

They say you never realize the quirks in someone until you think you'll never see them again. That applied for not only his clanmates, but the compound itself. Every grain in the wood composing its buildings seemed to stick out more, every crack in the aged stone floors more defined, and every ray of fading sunlight that graced the land just a bit brighter.

Sub-Zero wished Smoke was here for his secret departure. Kuai Lang could not risk anybody knowing about his desertion for fear they might report his plot to the Grandmaster, but if there was one person he would trust with the knowledge of his plight, it would undoubtedly be Smoke. Unfortunately, he had departed on a mission two weeks ago and had yet to return. Sub-Zero hoped deeply that he was not harmed and merely taking his time, ensuring the time was perfect for him to assassinate his target.

His stealth and prowess was unmatched by anybody in the Lin Kuei, which was a slighty unfair comparison seeing as he could literally _turn into smoke and become invis__ible_, but that was beside the point. That fact about him led Sub-Zero to believe he was stalking his prey, ready to strike in the blink of an eye.

Sub-Zero quickly snapped out of his trance when he discovered he was outside the door to his quarters. Hesitantly, he put his hand on the knob, almost expecting some terrible beast to be awaiting for him upon entry. Quickly, he opened it and looked around in a fit of paranoia. Upon seeing that there was no demon prepared to drag him directly to hell sitting on his bed, his rapid breathing slowed to a normal pace and his muscles relaxed. The only thing that could be considered out of place was his supplies, which he assumed a servant was the cause for.

He walked over his bed and opened one of the bags, doing final inspections. As he picked up a small knife and twirled it around, his back became slightly warmer. His brow furrowed in confusion under his mask but brushed it off.

"Boo!" a somewhat raspy voice shouted behind him. Sub-Zero jumped, but not in fright, more as in warrior reflex. His jump turned into a somersault that took him over the bed and landed him in his fighting stance, ready to destroy the offending intruder without second thought. He dropped his hands to his sides when the owner of the voice was revealed to be Smoke, laughing very hard.

_Speak of the devil_, Sub-Zero thought. "Just what is your problem, Smoke?" he asked, voice filled to the brim in annoyance.

"I don't know, maybe you've kicked me a few too many times in the head," Smoke replied, still snickering. All Sub-Zero could do was sigh at his friend's silliness.

"So what admirable quest has brought you to my bedroom?" Sub-Zero questioned in a mocking tone with his arms crossed.

Smoke cleared his throat and in a more serious tone spoke, "I heard about your brother, Tundra. I am deeply sorry." Sub-Zero kept up the serious demeanor in order to hold back the wave of sad emotions that internally arose.

"Yes, what happened to him was quite sorrowful. However, I plan to make sure that his death will not be in vain." Smoke took a gander at the nest of weapons, food, and medical related things sprawled out on Sub-Zero's cushions.

"I assume that has to do with these as well as your get up?"

"Correct. Also, from now on I shall be known as Sub-Zero in honor of Bi-Han." Smoke smirked slightly.

"Very well then. But enlighten me about your plan, I wish to know the intentions of the new Sub-Zero."

"Okay then, but it is crucial that you do not tell anyone about this." Smoke nodded in understanding. "Good, but first," Sub-Zero walked to the other door of his bedroom and swung it open to reveal a snooping Lin Kuei ninja still in the position of having the side of his head pressed to the door. He gasped upon being revealed but before he could escape was thrown into the room by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero leisurely walked over to the man on the ground and stomped his head causing a sickening _crack _and breaking his neck. Sub-Zero wiped his hands together and stared at the body in pity.

Without having to be told, Smoke rolled the corpse under Sub-Zero's bed with his foot. He looked up at Sub-Zero while grinning under his mask and complimented, "Nice job. I didn't even know he was there."

"Thank you. I've become substantially more aware of my surroundings as of late. I suspect it may be due to me leaving soon," Sub-Zero said as he shut the door the once more.

"About you leaving," Smoke trailed off.

"Ah. Yes. Well, I'm not sure if you know, but the identity of my brother's killer is Scorpion."

"Hanzo Hasashi? The old Shirai Ryu general? But he is dead!"

"That's what I thought as well, but apparently we were wrong. I'm assuming he survived the destruction of his clan."

"That seems like the most logical bet to me. Do you think he heard the claims of the Lin Kuei slaughtering his village? Or is he just out to kill anyone that gets in his way?"

"Whatever the case, I shall ensure that he pays appropriately for his heinous actions." Sub-Zero clenched his fists and stared at the floor. "I am going to leave the Lin Kuei, and travel the Earth until I find the bastard. I will have his head." Smoke was stunned into silence.

"Well..." Smoke began, searching frantically for words. "I am... glad to see that you are so enthusiastic about this. But... leaving the Lin Kuei? You know that is forbidden, Tun- er, Sub-Zero. If you are caught then the Grandmaster will have _your _head."

"I am well aware of the risks –" Sub-Zero looked back up to Smoke – "and I am more than willing to take them. If that is what it takes so Bi-Han's passing may be avenged, so be it. I leave tonight. You are welcome to join me if you wish." Smoke pondered Sub-Zero's offer with great consideration.

"I'm... afraid I cannot accept. This is my home." There was hesitation in his voice when he said the village was his home.

"I understand completely. This will be farewell then, my friend. It has been a pleasure knowing and fighting with you. I wish to meditate before I go, so if you'll excuse me." Smoke nodded and stepped halfway out the door. He turned back to look at Sub-Zero one more time before waving solemnly. Sub-Zero returned the favor. Smoke closed the door and walked away.

Sub-Zero sighed. The weight of this situation was beginning to crash down on his shoulders like a ton of bricks.

…

Smoke aimlessly walked the desolate paths of the village. The first thing he had done when he had returned was go to Sub-Zero upon hearing the tragic news. Their encounter took place, and now here he was, walking along just before curfew. There was not a single other person present outside. The lights of most buildings were dark and almost everybody was asleep. It was depressing to say the least.

Smoke figured that there was one place he could find some form of conversation, and that would be at the armory. Cyrax was in charge of it, being the self-proclaimed weapons expert of the clan. He did have a good point.

Cyrax's fighting abilities were less than excellent, but his abilities with everything from swords to explosives more than made up for it. That was why the Grandmaster appointed him manager of the place. That was now Smoke's only hope for mental salvation.

He rounded the final corner to his destination and stepped inside the double doors. It was eerily silent. Smoke crept through the halls with silent feet, senses on high for no apparent reason. He stopped when he heard voices from the weapons cellar.

Smoke pressed his back against the wall and slowly moved along it until he was in range to hear the speaking. He recognized the currently active voice as Cyrax, obviously. Smoke noiselessly turned invisible and peaked his head around the corner. There were three people standing in the center of the room; Cyrax, Sektor, who was the Grandmaster's son, and the Grandmaster himself. Smoke suppressed the urge to gasp in surprise.

"Thank you very much, Cyrax," the Grandmaster said while studying a folder in his hands.

"It is my pleasure. It was of no hassle," Cyrax answered.

"We will see what the Black Dragon agent has to say tomorrow," Sektor chipped in.

"Indeed. But I am sure this will be more than good enough," the Grandmaster assured while tucking the folder into his cloak.

"I am honored," Cyrax bowed.

"Do you also have the prototypes for the special operative models prepared?" Sektor questioned the weapons expert.

"Yes I do," Cyrax said as he pulled more folders out from a drawer. "Projects Hydro, Iceman, Tundra, and Smoke are here. There are also the scrapped plans for Sub-Zero included." Smoke was petrified after hearing his name.

_Project Smoke? _he pondered in a fit of paranoia. _What do they mean by Project Smoke?_

"Excellent work, Cyrax. You have yet to disappoint me. With your help, the Cyber Initiative will be a success, and the Lin Kuei will be known as the most deadly clan of warriors the likes of which Earthrealm has ever seen!" the Grandmaster enthusiastically proclaimed. Cyrax gave a grim nod. "Now that that is settled... subdue him." Sektor nodded and roundhouse kicked Cyrax before he could say or do anything. With ease, Sektor struck a nerve and paralyzed the helpless man, leaving him with a distraught face.

"Well done, my son." The Grandmaster and Sektor began to walk away, with the latter of which dragging Cyrax along the ground. Smoke quickly realized they were heading towards him, so he teleported outside of the armory as fast as he could.

_The Cyber Initiative, that doesn't sound good at all. Projects Smoke and Tundra? I might have to take Kuai Lang up on his offer_

…

Sub-Zero slung the rucksack around his shoulders. It was 11:00 P.M., one hour past curfew and the time for him to leave the clan. He took one long look around his room, thinking of the memories it bore.

There were plenty of thoughts of him and Bi-Han, which was more important.

Longingly, Sub-Zero opened the door, only to find a panting Smoke with his hands planted on his knees. "I'm going with you," Smoke managed to choke out.

"What? Might I ask what changed your mind?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Cyber Initiative, Grandmaster, robots, plans, Cyrax, you, me, others, not important. All you need to know is that I'm joining you." Sub-Zero was more than a little shocked by the development.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me. I suppose I have more than enough to last two people several days. That'll hopefully outdo the manhunts."

"Great. Fantastic. Can we get going sooner rather than later?" Smoke pleaded.

"Um... I'm afraid to ask why."

"Well... I may or may not have attracted the attention of one or more guards en route to here." Sub-Zero sighed and put his face in his palm.

"Son of a bitch Smoke..."

A/N: Do not let the prologue fool you. The story is mostly about Smoke, this is just to set things up and Sub-Zero is pretty important to them leaving so... yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
